Project Summary/Abstract The overall goal of this project is to maintain the high containment research resources (infrastructure and facilities) required to conduct research that will facilitat the next generation therapeutics, diagnostics and vaccines for infectious diseases. The Galveston National Laboratory (GNL) at the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) is a part of the NIAID Biodefense Facilities Network and provides maximum containment research facilities for NIAID funded investigators and other researchers, as appropriate. Additionally, the GNL is prepared and available to provide facilities and support to first line responders in the event of a public health emergency. To achieve this goal, the GNL maintains six cores focused on supporting maximum containment research facilities: 1) Administrative Core; 2) Facility Operations and Maintenance Core; 3) Biosecurity Core; 4) Environmental Health and Biosafety Regulations and Requirements Core; 5) Regulatory Requirements Core; and 6) Veterinary Support and Preclinical Services Core.